The present invention relates generally to wireless communication devices, and particularly to Near Field Communication (NFC) enabled wireless communication devices.
The ability to purchase and download music and other multimedia content from on-line sources is becoming increasingly popular. However, the majority of multimedia sales still involves the physical media and occurs at physical retail locations. This may be due to a consumer's desire to “touch, see, and feel” a tangible product rather than purchase some “ephemeral” digitized version. Therefore, consumers will likely continue to view physical retail locations for their multimedia purchases as important. However, the physical media represents a large cost to the retailers. For example, physical media requires storage for physical inventory. Thus, a retailer's ability to offer a wide array of different multimedia content may be limited by the amount of storage space, or display space. Additionally, physical media is prone to theft and inadvertent destruction by consumers.